


"Take from me my lace" collages

by Yarra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarra/pseuds/Yarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For author of one of the most wonderful modern-AU in this fandom. It's great work! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/gifts).



> For author of one of the most wonderful modern-AU in this fandom. It's great work! Thank you!

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


	2. Firefighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's probably wrong uniform. And he is hairless. But I just love Thorin. And I love Thorin in this uniform *or without it*. Sorry)))

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


	3. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Holland Roden as Bilba/Belle from wonderful AU. To be honest in my head Bilba looks more like in Shivi's arts and I'm still looking for "real life" Bilba. But Holland is beautiful))))

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

 

and full version (1200x1628)  
http://s3.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/02/f51a1731dfdb74c1b5487ee6e6b1ea05.jpg


End file.
